Making Mischeif in the Sky
by A Vampiric Werewolf
Summary: WARNING, GIVES AWAY THE END TO OoTP!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Learning the Rules

Author's notes: *cries* I DON'T LIKE THE ORDER OF PHEONIX ANYMORE! WARNING: this story will contain spoilers for the end of The Order of Pheonix. Don't read if you don't want to know, cause this is at the end of the book.  
  
That's actually the reason I don't give a summary. So I've explained it down at the bottom. I REALLY mean it, if you don't want to find something (kind of) sad before you've finished the book, give up now.  
  
I REALLY mean it. If you don't want to know the end, you like to be surprised, or want to have the will to finish the book, don't read this story.  
  
On the other hand, for those of you who are more daring, finished the book, want to hear an alternative/happier ending, please, by all means, check out this summary. I'll give you a little space for those of you who don't want to see anything.  
  
...  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .  
  
All right, a short summary on what is happening. Sirius is dead, just like in the end of OoP. This is the strange, twisted idea of somebody who fell head over heals when she found out how gorgeous Sirius was, and wanted to see/hear more of him........You all know that Sirius and James were real trouble makers, right? Well, what sort of things would they do in the world of the dead? Okay, this is a really strange story. So, if you don't like strange, don't continue.  
  
If you are still a fan of my other story, Moonlight Chocolatry, please, encorage me to keep going. With my gorgeous man alive.......  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Sirius was laying on....well, actually, he didn't know what he was laying on. Something white and poofy. And he felt somehow lightheaded. And not only in the head, but in his arms and legs and the rest of his body.  
  
Slowly he looked up, and saw a tall figure in a black robe. It seemed out of place in this white enviroment. He squinted for a moment, then realized he was looking in the face of his best friend.  
  
"I'm dead?" he said quietly. He didn't even wait for the nod.  
  
He was clawing at the white stuff. Finally, down bellow, he saw it. Harry was stuggling in Remus' arms, screaming something.  
  
"I'll kill her!" Sirius screamed, and jumped from where he was standing.  
  
"NO!" James made a dive and grabbed Sirius' ankle. "Don't!"  
  
"Let me GO!" Sirius screamed, clawing at Bellatrix. "I'll KILL her!"  
  
"You CAN'T!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, you'll be sent straight to Hell!"  
  
Sirius stopped stuggling, and dangled for a moment. "There's a Hell?"  
  
"Yes," James said exasperatedly. "If you let me pull you back up, I'll tell you the rules!"  
  
Sirius cursed under his breath. "I hate rules."  
  
James pulled him back up. "Listen," he said. "He said. You have a choice. You can go back down there and live forever in a: your parents house b: Hogwarts, or c: haunt Bella forever. The good side to it is you can talk to people, but never come back up here again, never eat, nothing. Or you can stay here and have nobody ever see you again till THEY die. The upside to that is that you are all-knowing."  
  
"All-knowing? You mean you know EVERYTHING?"  
  
"To an extent, yeah."  
  
"Cool. But I'll never see Remus again...."  
  
"Until he dies," James said, until he realized he'd said something wrong and clapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
Sirius looked at James suspiciously, but didn't inquire. "On the other hand," Sirius said. "I get to spend all eternity here with you and Lily..... I think."  
  
"Yeah, she's here."  
  
"And never go downstairs again."  
  
"I never said that you can't go to earth. But you won't be seen or heard. And you have to stay here for the first week," James said, in a very McGonagall-like fashion.  
  
"Personally," Sirius said, scratching his neck. "I think I can survive not talking to Harry for a few decades and enjoy being all-knowing, as long as I get to see what's up on earth."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"This is going to be a very interesting life.....or death....."  
  
"Whatever." 


	2. Hanging in Limbo

Sirius floated around above James. It seemed to make the latter dizzy, because he sanpped at Sirius to stop.  
  
"You don't seem very upset or worried about your death," James said, scowling.  
  
"What's the point?" Sirius asked. "I'm dead, there's nothing I can do about it. Worrying and wallowing in self-pity never did any good."  
  
"That's funny," James said sarcastically. "because I remember somebody wallowing in self-pity quite a bit because their godson didn't get expelled and he was stuck inside his parents' house."  
  
Sirius gave a small choke. "What? You were watching me?"  
  
"Yeah," James said. "there's no much to do up here, especially for fourteen years."  
  
A few minutes pause, then---  
  
"I'm bored!"  
  
"Padfoot, we need to wait for your hearing," James said, somewhat irritably.  
  
"What's the hearing for? I AM dead, am I not?"  
  
"Yeah well, they have to decide between Heaven, Hell, or Limbo. We're in Limbo right now. And they also decide your heavenly job," James said.  
  
"Yours is to watch over Harry, right?" Sirius said dryly.  
  
"Are you joking? No, I have to fill up the closet."  
  
"Closet?"  
  
"YUP! They have a nasty habit of collecting junk. I have to stuff in a closet."  
  
Sirius stared at James for a moment. "You're joking, right?" he said.  
  
"Nope," James said. "They needed to come up with *something*, didn't they? I think they're going to give you a really important, fun job."  
  
"Really? Like what?" Sirius said.  
  
"I have a feeling that you are going to be the person to decide people's punishments in Hell," James said, looking somewhat jealous. "I think it's because of all the times you've said 'See you in Hell' when you were alive."  
  
"Wait a second," Sirius siad, looking confused. "then how do you manage to find time to watch us."  
  
"You're going to be taking shifts, I think half the day you're in Hell, half the day is free. Hey, they have to keep you occupied *somehow*. That way you won't go possess your body or something, and cheat Death."  
  
"What happens if I do?"  
  
"The Great Smiter will come after you," James said, shrugging.  
  
"God will come after me?" Sirius said incredulously. "Cool!"  
  
"No, not God. He doesn't have time, He's too busy dealing with prayers and stuff. The Great Smiter is this guy that decides where you go and what you do and stuff like that."  
  
James looked up to see his friend's mouth hanging open. "You'll see," he said, smiling.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Author's notes: Thanks to my good friend, Jiro for this idea. Also, thanks to him for reminding me to put a disclaimer, I always forget.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and not James, Sirius, and eventually Lily.  
  
Also, you have no right to flame me on what I say about religion in this story! 


	3. Assignment, The Great Smiter, and Anna

Author's notes: Alright, lets see what I can do . . . . . . . . . .. it's my birthday, and on Moonlight Chocolatry, I promised to update my different stories. . . . . . . . it's sort of like in Lord of the Rings, where the hobbits give other people presents for their birthdays!! That's sort of a fun tradition, don't you think?  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Sirius expected the hearing to be sort of like what a trial was down on Earth. However, he was surprised to see only two people show up: a little, red-haired girl, and a black man with corn-rows.  
  
"Hello," said the man. "I am the Smiter. I will be deciding what will happen to you."  
  
This took Sirius as a surprise, also. He expected the Great Smiter to be big and old and scary. But instead, he seemed to be around twenty-three, with a rather soothing voice and nice smile.  
  
"Now, I was alive once too, so I understand what people's minds work like. I've decided against my previous decision to send you into Hell to punish people, despite your many promises to see different people there. Instead, you're heading back down to Earth to take care of business there."  
  
Sirius stood with his mouth open for a moment. "Well, like what?" he said.  
  
"Your first assiginment," the Smiter said. "is to take this girl here to her mother. She's due to be born in two hours, which is more than enough time."  
  
"What's her name?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Anna," the Smiter said. "She must get there safely and on time. Our last guy was a complete mess-up. He kept on going to late and they babies were born dead, or too early and they were born pre-maturely."  
  
All Sirius could say was: "Woah."  
  
"I'll see you 'round," the Smiter said. "Take care o' yourself, or I might just re-assign you."  
  
"Right!" Sirius said, giving a small salute. "Come on, Anna. Let's go find your mother."  
  
"By the way, James," the Smiter said. "You can't keep cutting work. This was a special occasion, considering it was your best friend you were going to meet."  
  
"Right," James said, looking slightly annoyed.  
  
That was the last Sirius saw of them before drifting down through the crowds.  
  
"Do you have any idea where your mother lives?" Sirius asked, looking at the little girl.  
  
"I think it was in Albuqurque," she said. (By the way, if you live there, and know that I spelled that wrong, please correct me, so I can fix it. Wrong spelling is dispicable, in my opinion.)  
  
"Come on," Sirius said, and he found himself speeding over the Atlantic Ocean, pulling Anna along behind him. When he looked back to see if she was scared or uncomfortable, he saw her laughing.  
  
They ended up in a hospital room with a mother in labor. For a moment Sirius was sure he blushed, but lead Anna over.  
  
"Um," he said, unsure of what to do.  
  
However, Anna's grip drifted from his own, and she sort of melted into the woman's stomach. Sirius left the ward, sure that the lady wouldn't be too happy to know that dead people were watching her give birth. Sirius waited out there until he was sure that everything had gone right. When he heard the father shouting in happiness for having a little girl, Sirius headed back out of the ward.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Author's notes: Please, Review!  
  
Thanx to the following people for reviewing: Queenbeth, Kagome-leostargirl, Sora-doragon, The-Girl-Who-Lived, WormmonABC, Kid Majere, padfootlover, Smudged, Trackstar Tomboy, JadeWings, Insane Werewolf Luva, I Love Snuffles, and Amananduniel Black. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Portraits

Author's notes: WOW! I've never had this much feedback for any story before, and that's saying something!!  
  
Now, I'll go through my list of people to thank for reviewing ::shuffles papers:: Thank you to: Delie, songelf88 and G.H.S. the warg, Alex Black, Coward in the Shadows, I love Snuffles (And I love That Name ^_^) Queen Beth, and Terra. You guys were sOoOoOoOo nice in reviewing, and you were really nice with what you said.  
  
I'm sorry I've taken so long to update.....I don't even know if I can blame it on a writer's block ^_^ .  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Sirius started drifting away after that. He had no idea how he was supposed to tell what his next assignment was. He soon found himself back in the Department of Mysteries.  
  
There were few people there even in the daytime. He drifted through all the walls, not wanting to have to deal with trying to find the right door. When he reached the veil, he looked around for a moment, before slowly brushing it aside.  
  
It didn't look like what he had expected. It was not part of Heaven, and not Limbo. . . . . . . . . or not what he had seen. It just looked like a normal room. It was large and circular, like the other one, and the manner in which it was constructed made him think of the collessium: each stair down lead all the way around the room, and there were a good twenty stairs. Sirius had a strange feeling that the stairs were commonly used as benches. The room itself was lit brightly with torches, which gave a yellowy glow. Along the stone walls hung thousands upon thousands of portraits of people, all chatting quietly.  
  
"Hello," one of them said. "Are you looking for yourself?"  
  
"M-myself?" Sirius said, looking confused.  
  
"Yeah!" said another. "It's right there!" It pointed down to the middle of the room.  
  
Sirius twirled around and looked down. There, lying on one of the last steps, was his own body, already smelling from decay.  
  
"You would have lived . . . . . . . ." one of the portraits said, somewhat evilly. "Had you not broken your neck!" This brought a round of laughter from several portraits.  
  
"Oh shut up!" A woman yelled, smacking the edge of her frame. "Listen," she said. "If you are looking for your portrait, it's on the other wall, there."  
  
Sirius drifted over, carefully avoiding looking at his body. On the opposite wall, his portrait sat looking bored and annoyed. "When did somebody paint this?" he asked, quietly.  
  
"They didn't," said a little girl. "They appear when the subject dies, and it somebody wants it for a hall or something, they come to the Ministry. They have a way of reaching it without crossing the veil."  
  
"Of course, not many people know that stuff."  
  
"That's 'cause they're a bunch of numbskulls," Sirius' portrait grumbled. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Can portraits outside of this room see me?" Sirius aske.  
  
"Only if they were created here," his portrait answered. "Mum can't."  
  
"Cool. . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
"Yeah, say that to the body you stair at twenty-four seven," his portrait snapped.  
  
"That means . . . . . . . . . ." Sirius paused. "That means that I can commmunicate to the living world *through other portraits*!"  
  
"Wouldn't count on them cooroperating," somebody said.  
  
However, Sirius wasn't listening. He had drifted back through the veil, hurrying to try out the concept. 


	5. Note

**Okay. This isn't exactly an update**. **This is how it works:**

**I have gotten at least one note on me not updating this story. Over the past two years I have: declined in my comedy-style (this, however, may be worked on a bit with the help of a particular friend), gotten out of DaNile about my Sirius/Remus shippy-ness, had my email disabled without my knowing (thus my lack of...realization?...toward reveiws), and learned quite a bit about keeping a professional, if not quite as funny, writing style.**

**So, now that you know the circumstances, _I_ need to know: do you still want this updated? Keep in mind that it may not have exactly the same tone as last time (it may even, in fact, be astonishingly different), despite my attempts to keep it light and humourful.**

**The one thing I can promise, this story will NOT be eliminated. Despite my previous lack of respect for it, looking over it again, I have changed my mind. There's some crazy stuff going on, and I've decided I actually do like it.**

**I look forward to your replies, no matter how encouraging or discouraging they are.**

**A Vampiric Werewolf**

If you're reading this, it's because you hope that I am updating. Unfortunately, I currently have the biggest writer's block in the history of Actually, probably not, but you still get the idea...

Um, I'll try to update as soon as possible. I have the next chapter about half-way written...but half-way isn't enough, as you all know. Please be patient.


End file.
